


Before the Sun Rises

by DazePast



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DazePast/pseuds/DazePast
Summary: After a long mission, all you want to do is sleep. The fact that Jacob is occupying the only place to do so doesn't stop you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is something else I've been editing for a while. I was also thinking of expanding it, maybe.

It’s late -no, _early, three in the morning early_ \- when your feet sound loudly on the roof of the train, stumbling slightly even though the locomotive isn’t moving all that quickly. Your mission had been a success, but you’re beyond exhausted and, just your luck, your flat is on the other side of the city. Fortunately for you, the twins are more than okay with you crashing on the train.

Your fingers fumble a bit as you climb down, clumsy from cold and lack of sleep, and you enter the first door you find, already stripping off your hidden blade before the door is completely shut.

“No, no. It’s not like some of us are sleeping,” Jacob’s voice startles you just as you move to rid your coat of its concealed weapons, and you realize all too soon that you had wandered into his car, not the dining carriage as you had intended.

His eyes are half-lidded when you turn to look at him, his voice carrying that deep, husky tone from sleep that never fails to send shivers down your spine -except for now, because the only thing on your mind is _sleep_ \- but he doesn’t appear to be upset, playful sarcasm in place even after just being awoken.

“Sorry,” you murmur apologetically, even though you really aren’t.

There’s a shuffling sound as he shifts onto his back, and you can’t help but look on at the loveseat in envy, because it looks really inviting right about now and you have no qualms about curling up right next to Jacob-

You blink at your train of thought, surprised that, really, you’re honestly considering it. He wouldn’t mind…right?

"We’re friends, aren’t we, Jacob?”

“I should hope so, by now. If not, you’re an impossible woman to impress,” he snorts, and you can see his lips quirk upwards even the near darkness of the carriage.

Ignoring the rapidly dwindling part of your rationality that says _no, what you are about to do is_ not _a good idea, girl_ , your feet quickly close the gap between the two of you.

“In that case,” you whisper more to yourself than to Jacob, your words trailing off as you practically collapse along Jacob’s body. You put just enough care into the action so as not to wind him, even though your body feels as heavy as a cartload of iron.

The man’s reaction is instant; there’s a laugh rumbling in his chest as one of his arms wrap securely around your middle, and you can hear the smirk in his voice when he speaks.

“I’ve never been one to complain when a beautiful lady drops herself onto my lap, but are you-”

“m’tired. Sleep, Jacob,” you moan, cutting off his words as you tip your face into to side of his neck. He smells fairly nice, you note absently, leather and the last traces of his aftershave, spicy and masculine and pleasant.

Of course he doesn’t, because he’s Jacob Frye and that would be much too easy on your addled brain when he could continue to tease instead.

“Does this mean I get to share your bed with you the next time I find myself near your place?”

“Sure,” you mumble, shutting your eyes, “course.”

You can feel him smirking as the pull of his stubbly cheek brushes against your forehead, but you merely cuddle closer, curling up like a cat along the length of his body. You don’t know whether or not it’s just because you haven’t slept, but Jacob is quite comfortable to lie on and you can’t help but be surprised. He shouldn’t be, considering the man is mostly hard, toned muscle, but he just _is_.

“I’ll hold you to that, love.”

“m’sure you will.”

Questioning your sanity will be the first thing you do come morning – _later_ this morning, preferably not until at least noon- especially since you know you’ll wake up to Jacob’s devilish grin and endless teasing and unabashed flirting. At the moment, though, Jacob’s steady breathing is doing a miraculous job of lulling you into a state of semi-consciousness, and the blanket that he drapes over the two of you, combined with his natural body heat and the way his hands start to rub soothingly down your spine and shoulders to kindle some warmth in your chilled body, feels so absolutely delightful you couldn’t care less. You hum sleepily, and, too far gone, you’re not sure if the feeling of soft lips pressing against your forehead is reality or a dream before sleep finally claims you and you doze off peacefully.


End file.
